


Pure Instinct

by SandCat1519



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Chuck and Blair - Freeform, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandCat1519/pseuds/SandCat1519
Summary: Kisses and smells and hands and touches.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 2





	Pure Instinct

Kisses and smells and hands and touches.

It was all so magnificent.

He didn't know where he would let his hand go first.

He would grab her hair and bite her earlobe while he murmured obscene words in her ear, arousing her to the pinnacle of pleasure that no one else could provide.

_"Blair..."_

Interrupted words, whispers and longing sighs, wheezing breaths and bodies moving frantically, practically out of control, haywire.

Her body's thirsts for nothing but his saliva, the hunger that ate at her could not be suppressed by anything but his flesh, and the satisfaction she would attain could not be given by anyone else but him.

_"Chuck..."_

And in a last guttural sound he poured himself into his object of pleasure that he so longed for and that every day he struggles to be able to enjoy once, twice, as many times as necessary.

* * *

And at midnight, she would get out of her bed in blood red sheets, giving him a suggestive look along with a defiant smile.

His slender body would follow her half naked to the main hall. She would be guiding him to the grand piano on his way to their newest adventure towards perdition. The glow of the browns of his orbs told her in a whisper without sound. "Make me yours."

She guided his body against hers insistently. "Now."

Making him lose himself. Deeper in her.

.

And the scene would go on like that forever.

This was routine for them.

No sameness. Or changes. Nothing.

Nothing but the luscious touch of their flesh and the sound of their intoxicating moans flooding the place. Because.

Chuck and Blair were pure instinct.


End file.
